Frozen hearts collide
by Ill be back soon
Summary: Jack and Elsa meet by chance but after Elsa is kidnapped by pitch awful things happen. This tells the story of how jack and Elsa met but now that jack has Elsa back, Elsa is pregnant and no one can tell whose baby it is. Will this be the end if jack and Elsa or the start of a new life together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: meeting jack

(Elsa's P.O.V)

I was playing with my sister, Anna, one day when I was little and I saw a young man, probably about 10-years-old, staring through my window. I left Anna to finish building a snowman and went outside to check on him. The moment I stepped out the door I saw him. He must have seen me too because his looked a little uneasy. I motioned him to come forward. He came to the gates of the castle and I met him there.

"Hello, who are you?" I said calmly. The boy looked hesitant but then he smiled brightly.

"Hello, my name is Jack. I was walking and I saw something bright coming from the castle windows so I decided to come check it out. So what were you doing inside the castle? Don't only the King, the Queen and their daughters live there?" I couldn't help but giggle at his question. He gave me a confused look.

"I_ am_ one of their daughters, silly. I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle and I was inside playing with my sister, Anna."

"What was the bright thing coming from the castle?"

"Like I said me and my sister were playing, she loves playing around in the sno..." I trailed off as soon as the thought of jack knowing my secret hit me. "I have to go, but keep in touch, Jack. I have taken quite an interest in you."

"I have as well. Its pretty late, you should go to sleep now." He bowed slightly and made an exquisite rose made of ice, handing it to me when all the amazing details were finished. "Sweet dreams princess."

With that he ran into the woods and left me standing at the gate. I ran back inside and placed the flower in a ball of snow with my own magic. I hid the ball of snow under my bed, so Anna wouldn't see it. I went back into the ballroom and continued to play with Anna. I made a slide out of snow and she slid into a pile of more snow. She jumped off and I made another pile of soft snow for her to land in. Each pile went higher and higher but I ignored it, entranced with my sisters happiness. After a while Anna started going faster and faster.

"Wait, slow down!" I called to her but she kept going. I tried to keep up but I slipped on my own ice and fell. I saw as anna jumped off the tallest snow pile and my first instinct was to make another one for her to land in but I missed and that is when my magic hit my sisters head.


	2. Chapter 2: the untold story

Chapter 2: the untold story

After my father went to a place where Anna was healed but she wouldn't remember a thing about my powers. I felt horrible about what i did to Anna and so in result I hid in my room and tried to control my powers but they were too strong. I'm sure you all know what happened after my coronation day and Anna saving Arendelle from the eternal winter, but my story continues. One day I was walking around the palace and I saw a familiar face hidden in the bushes. It looked exactly like the boy named jack I met the day I hurt Anna, only older. He look a bit confused and came closer. I motioned him to come forward and we met at the gate exactly they way we did as kids.

"Is that you, Princess?" he said smiling. I smiled back and laughed.

"Its Queen now, and yes its me, Jack." He got closer and to my surprise he hugged me. I hugged him back and stared at him. I made snowflakes appear right above our heads without even noticing I had. Everyone in the town knew about my ice powers by now but I'm not so sure jack is even part of Arendelle.

"Sorry about the snow, Elsa, its not really something I can control well."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's my snow right there." I said happily. Jack gave me a confused yet delighted look. "I made it snow." Out of nothing jack made a beautiful crown of ice decorated with amazing snowflakes and placed it on my head. It started to snow a little harder for a moment but I quickly thought the snowflakes away and it left. I motioned for jack to come inside the castle and this time he actually walked inside the gates.

I started showing jack around the castle and we made it to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Anna came in with her boyfriend, Kristoff, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jack. She had a confused look on her face but then her eyes opened wide.

"Elsa, is this your boyfriend?" Anna blurted out. An enormous grin spread across her face. I could feel the heat rising up in my cheeks but Jack didn't seem bothered at all by Anna's ridiculous question.

" No," Me and Jack said at the same time.

"Jack is just a good friend of mine, I met jack a while ago when we were kids and I was just showing him around the palace," I explained

"OK have a good time," Anna said skipping out of the kitchen with Kristoff dragged behind her.

"Interesting family," Jack said smiling. "Is it just you, Anna and Kristoff?"

"And Olaf," I added. Jack let out a small laugh.

"Olaf?"

"Yeah, Olaf. Olaf is a snowman I created on the night of my coronation day."

"Why specifically your coronation day?"

"Well... the night I met you I told you I was playing with my sister and after you and me had spoken, me and my sister had built a snowman named Olaf, and we were happy the next few minutes. Then I made a slide out of snow and she went down it and landed on a pile of more snow. I created more and more and when she jumped off the tallest one and I threw a snowball but I missed and it hit her in the head. She was unconscious and her skin was as cold as ice so my father took her to some trolls to heal her. She was healed but she wouldn't remember thing about my powers After I was afraid i would never be able to control my magic and so I locked myself up in my room for a long time and my parents closed the gates to the palace. Time passed and my parents died in a shipwreck. I was really scared i wouldn't learn how to control and that I would hurt people, the way I hurt Anna. Three years later I was old enough to become Queen and at the party Anna wanted to leave and have the gates open but I refused and she grabbed a glove I used to wear to try to conceal my powers but when I least expected it, my anger got the best of me and I made a circle of ice around me. Anna and the entire town learned I had powers. I ran away and I used the time to let all my feelings go and I built Olaf but out of my powers itself and he came to life. After Anna found me and we saved Arendelle from an eternal winter I accidentally set off."

"Wow, that must have been really hard for you to got through"

"It was but I'm glad Anna stayed by my side throughout all of it." I smiled at the thought and jack pulled me into an embrace. I didn't object to it.


	3. Chapter 3: more than friends

Everyday me and jack met a the gates for and usually talked about our lives, our hopes and dreams. One day, about a year after our meetings started, I felt really depressed so unexpectedly jack ran into my room. His face looked worried.

"Elsa, are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" Jack was frantically climbing into my bed to see what was wrong. I turned away from him but his hand went to my chin and he guided my face up into the light. He looked shocked at my tear streaked face. I turned back around and I quietly sobbed into my pillow. He wrapped His hands around me and held tight. I turned around and wrapped my hands around his neck, our faces dangerously close. He didn't loosen his grip for anything except to bring his right hand to my face. He wiped the tears away from my face and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Elsa... I met you by fate and we quickly became friends, but I now realize... I am completely in love with you and I always will love you. I don't think any power in the world can stop it.", jack whispered in my ear. I pulled him in close. I could hear him breathing heavily and his face turned red. Suddenly I felt powerless, as I was vulnerable especially to Jack. Eventually his lips found mine and he pulled me into a hard embrace. My fingers intertwined with his silver hair, pulling him closer. I stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Elsa, are you feeling better now?" It was Anna. I panicked, Anna could not see me kissing Jack, she didn't even know he was in the room.

"'I'm fine Anna but I'd rather spend the day alone."

"OK, im down the hall if you need me."

I took a sigh of relief. I turned back to Jack and gave him a slight kiss. I tried pulling away but his grip was strong. Jack pulled me toward him, and gave me a passionate kiss. The kiss felt amazing. But I pulled away.

Jack...wait, please. Im sorry, but I can't. I'm so sorry jack." His cold hands touched my face and he gave me a kiss on the nose.

I'd wait forever for you, Elsa," he whispered. I got up from the bed and I went town leaving jack behind on my bed, to nap.


	4. Chapter 4: where did Elsa go

Chapter 4: where did elsa go?

I walked out into an old alley that led to the north mountain. I began to walk toward the mountain, but a pair of hands grabbed my arms from behind. Then a cloth was put over my eyes.

"Hello, your majesty." A sly voice came. I tugged forward to try to escape the persons grip but it was no use, _he _was too strong. His hand grazed my stomach and started to go lower. I let out a loud scream. A second pair of hands grabbed my feet and they dragged me to a damp place that looked like a dungeon. Around My ankle a chain was placed and the chain as connected to the wall. My hands were placed into a metal restraint to keep me from using my magic. The only thing that was comforting was the window that looked upon the palace gates. When I least expected it a cloth was over my mouth and nose. Then everything went black.

By the time i woke up my first attacker came in and bent down in front of me. He tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and sat in the corner. This only angered my attacker more. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut the front part of my dress. I yelped as he did this and in the process he gave me a slice on my arm. I screamed at the agonizing pain. He reached out and slapped me.

"Be quiet", he hissed. He left for a while and i kept screaming for help. I started to cry but that only resulted in a punch to the right side of my face leaving me with a black eye. My works slipped away for a while. When I woke up I saw my reflection in the window. My hair was messy, my right eye throbbed, my dress was torn revealing more than it should and cuts and slices were planted all around my body. I tried to get as close as i could to the window and I saw Jack walking outside the palace.

"Jack, come here please!"' I screamed as loud a I could but jack didn't see where it was coming from. "JACK! PLEASE! ITS ELSA, HELP ME!" Jack inched toward my underground window and he bent down to see what it was. His eyes widened when he saw the way I looked. With the last bit of strength I had I called to him and then my world went black as I felt my world slipping away.

I awoke to my bedroom with jack sleeping next to me. My entire body ached. I tried to get out of bed and take a few steps but as soon as i was on my third step i collapsed with a grunt and a thud. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and. I tried to crawl away but I was carried back to my bed and I realized those arms belonged to Jack. He laid down next to me and stared at the ceiling. I used every bit of strength I could and I rested my head onto jack's chest. I began to cry into his shirt and he held me close. I looked up and saw tears streaming down jacks face.

"I should've protected you, Elsa, but i failed you and now you're hurt." I didn't know what to do except cry along with him.


	5. Chapter 5: fixing Elsa

Chapter 5: Trying to fix elsa

(Jack's P.O.V)

When I found elsa, she was on the floor of Pitch Black's hideout, unconscious. Her purple dress was torn exposing her and her pale skin was covered in bruises. I froze the door and busted in. I carried Elsa back to the safety of her room without anybody knowing. Once I reached her room I laid her down on her bed. The only thing I wanted to do was take care of Elsa and be the first one she sees when she waked up. When she woke she started to cry and i cried along with her. After a while I climbed out of elsa's bed until I felt a hard jerk on my hand.

"Jack, please don't go I'm scared. Please don't leave me." Her face showed innocence and I couldn't hold back anymore. I gave her a passionate kiss and to my great surprise she kissed me back she held on a very tight and her fingers intertwined with my hair. Eventually she fell into a deep sleep and my hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and I slid it off. I went to her closet and I Picked out a new one. Careful not to wake her up I put a navy blue dress on elsa and i put her purple dress into the trash. I hope she isn't scared of me after what happened. But all I could do now was hope.

"Never, " I whispered in her ear,"I'll never leave you, Elsa"


	6. Chapter 6: the best therapy is love

Chapter 6: love is the best therapy

( third person P.O.V)

Elsa woke up to the sound of jack's soft voice.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Elsa's eyes opened wide on joy. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. This kind of threw Jack off guard and he fell backwards with Elsa on top of him. His hands found her waist and her hands gripped the hem of jacks shirt. They kissed passionately only breaking apart long enough for elsa to take off jacks shirt, revealing his six-pack. Elsa and jack went deeper in love with each other as the night passed, but no one could have predicted what happened next.

Jack woke up, naked, next to Elsa. Her soft movements went as she breathed. He was speechless. But it wasn't just because she was beautiful, she was complete with bruises and wounds. After a few minutes Elsa woke as well. She looked up at jack, who had a streak of a tear running down his face.

"Jack, don't cry... please don't."

"Elsa, I love you more than anything in this world and I hate to see you hurt."

"As long as i have you with me, you will never have to see me hurt ever again"

"Elsa, we need to take you to a doctor, we need to see if you're fine"

"I'll do it just not this week, jack. I feel tired and my body aches. I just need you by my side for a while, until I could get my strength up." Jack nodded in agreement to this. All the had to do was expect the best in this situation.


	7. Chapter 7: unexpected news

Chapter 7: Unexpected news

(Elsa's P.O.V)

Two weeks later.

Today me and jack went to the hospital. We waited for a while but waiting for a few thorough exams the doctors told me and jack to go into his certain office.

"Well, no real damage was done to you, Elsa but we have some big news for you." I was impatient. I needed to know if anything was wrong with me, but jack spoke up first before I did.

"What is it doctor?" Jack said in a urgent voice. The doctor turned to me and told the news i didn't expect at all.

"Elsa, you're pregnant." I was shocked. Jack looked at me with great surprise. I managed a small smile but on the inside i was freaking out.

_What if the baby wasn't jacks? What did they do to me while I was unconscious? What is jack thinking about this news?_

After leaving the doctors office in silence, jack and me went back to the palace. I laid down on my bed and started thinking. I knew my life was going to change when this baby came but my mind raced at this news. Jack laid down beside me and looked me straight in the eye. I needed to clarify my fears.

"Jack, I'm scared. I was unconscious for a while! What if they..." my voice trailed off into a sob.

"No!" Jack said fiercely. I felt horrible. The room around me started to freeze over and a terrible wind picked up. I got up and went to the balcony. I made steps that led to the balcony and I climbed over the side of it. I could hear jack in the background yelling for me to stop. I scooted myself to the edge and looked down. I was about to let go until jacks arms caught me.

"Put me down, Jack! Let me go!" I screeched. Jack dragged me inside and put me down on my bed. I kicked, screamed and clawed around but nothing stopped him.

"Elsa, what the hell are you thinking! Are you fucking crazy!"

"Jack, stop."

"No, Elsa i can't stop because you just tried committing suicide! There are so many people in the world that are less lucky than you! You can't just throw away your life due to a pregnancy. That could be my child as well. Don't you think I care about you or about the baby? Even if it wasn't mine I would still love and care for it the same."

Tears welled in my eyes at this. If this wasn't jacks child, what would i do? I mean if this is that Bastards baby, I don't know if I could really love it. I stood up from my bed, then all of a sudden I couldn't breathe, I collapsed back down on my bed. I could hear jack yelling saying "_Elsa stay awake, focus on me! Oh god I can't lose her again. Elsa, please I promised never to leave you, now you can't leave me!"_ I fought to stay awake. I could feel jack trying to blow air into my system. After a few tries of blowing air I finally was able to breathe clearly again. As soon as I regained enough strength to sit up, I looked up to see Jack sobbing in the corner if my room. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his hood was covering his face. I cleared up the storm and sat next to jack. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why?" He said with his voice breaking.

"Jack, its very hard to deal with a life after being kidnapped... I was beaten and cut and I don't know why. I thought... maybe, just maybe, I could put myself out of misery. I didn't think twice about it."

"I have to go, goodbye Elsa." He left without another word. I was scared and i couldnt do anything to stop it, so I sobbed quietly into a pillow and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: at worst times

Chapter 8: at the worst time

(One month after)

I was looking out my balcony when Anna came dashing into my room.

"Elsa guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Elsa!"

"Anna, that's great news!" I hugged Anna as if there was no tomorrow.

"It would be funny if our babies were born on the same day."

"How long have you known?"

"About... two hours. So how's the relationship going with Jack?"

"Really great. when we first found out about the baby... it was a complicated time, but now were just focusing on the baby. I thought maybe it would be hard to feel love for it but now i realize that this baby is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and jack has been through it with me the entire time." Anna smiled at these words and let out a giggle of happiness.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Anna asked politely.

"Me and jack haven't decided for sure but from what I've thought of I thought of Eliza if its a girl and if its a boy I want his name to be jack, like his father."

"Aww that's cute, Elsa. If I have a girl I'm naming her Elsa, just like you and if its a boy... Sam." Just then there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in," I yelled. It was jack, and he had a bouquet of ice roses and a box of chocolates... wait oh my gosh he brought _chocolates_.

He handed both to me and gave me a kiss. He took a seat next to me and Anna.

"Hey jack guess what!" Anna shouted shouted in his ear.

"What?" He shouted back playfully

"I'm pregnant!" Jack smiled and hugged Anna.

"Wow congrats, Anna, that's pretty big news. Tell Kristoff I said "good luck". Also on another note, everybody has to meet me in the kitchen in 5 minutes." After everybody was in the kitchen Jack said he had a big announcement. He got on one knee and pulled a small box.

"Elsa, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He opened the box to an exquisite engagement ring.

"Yes, of course, Jack!"

"Did everybody hear that? She said yes!" Jack was bouncing off the walls with excitement. His eyes were bright with joy and he was grinning so big I thought he was probably hurting at the same time. After the celebrating me and jack went into town. We walked through the forest and we stopped at the point where we could see all of Arendelle.

"It's so beautiful up here." I exclaimed. It felt peaceful like if this one moment was meant to be perfect for me and jack.

"I would say the same but the beauty of this entire moment is no compare to your beauty." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Jack carefully matched his lips over mine. Nothing could ruin this moment. But I was wrong. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and over my mouth. I let out a muffled scream. Jack got up to fight my attacker but someone tackled him to the ground.

"Pitch, let her go!" Jack demanded..

"Why should I? You're pathetic! The Queen will no longer be of use to you when I'm done! If you are lucky maybe I'll let the baby live to see its first birthday. But maybe the _brat_ won't be as fortunate." A nightmare ran toward me and after all could remember was pitch saying _goodnight_ before I fell unconscious.

(Pitch's POV)

I carried Elsa back to a safer hiding place. I put her in chains to keep her from using her powers and while she was unconscious I thought of a way to scar her in the process. I grabbed a handful of sand from a nearby nightmare and pressed it against her forehead. I could see her struggling in her dark dream. I controlled the dream to make her think jack was dead. I hope she goes crazy enough for her to resign the kingdom to me. If I wanted to hurt just elsa I would have done it already but now thats its official that she is with jack, I decided to hurt both.

_I hope you have horrible dreams, Elsa, _I thought coldly. Taking over arendelle will be the start of my reign and soon I can take over everything and then everybody in the world will fear the bogey man. Everyone will believe in _me._

_~Elsa's nightmare~_

_(Elsa's POV)_

I was at the palace laying on my bed when Jack came into my room. He smiled warmly and gave me a hug.

"Hey, snowflake, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was before. Who was that?" Jacks face grew grim.

"Remember that pitch guy I was telling you about? He took you but I got you back." I got up and went to the balcony. I stood on the edge and looked outside. Jack walked toward me and I was going to go toward him but then i heard something snap behind me. I turned to see pitch aiming an arrow at jack.

"Jack, wait!" I screamed but it was too late. Jack was hit in his chest with a dark and large arrow. He grunted and fell to the floor as if in slow motion. His breathing started to slow and his face was contorted in could not be happening. Right then Pitch threw a handful of black sand at me. Then my world went black.

~_end of dream_~

I woke up to see pitch standing in front of me, smiling.

"Where's Jack?" I screamed.

"Don't you see, Elsa, Jack Is dead. You will never see him again and your child will never get to know his father. Its a shame really. But I guess _I _can't complain."

He smirked as i stared at his face in horror. Jack is _dead_. It wasn't a dream. The room started to get ice on the walls and a blizzard started in a shock. I took this opportunity to rip the chain from the wall and run. I ran straight for the castle and once I made it to my room I locked the door behind me and closed the balcony doors. I put up thick black curtains and sobbed on my bed. Everything around me froze. The father of my child, my fiancée, was dead. I made sure this time no one and nothing would get in the way of my isolation.


	9. Chapter 9: 2 are better than 1

Chapter 9: Two are better than one

Jacks POV

(1 month later)

I woke up to the sound of pitch laughing about a month ago, chains were locked around my hands and ankles. But I didn't care about that, the first thing that came to my mind was only one thing: _where was elsa?_

"What did you do with her?" I hissed.

"Oh jack, Elsa thinks you are dead. She ran away to live in isolation until your child comes. But you won't go anywhere for a long time." With that pitch chuckled and left.

I waited for a long month until I could finally go a day without crying for elsa and our child. It was obvious now. I would never get out of here, I would never see our child grow up, I will never see the love of my life ever again. I thought we could've had a happy life together. I could see us raising a child, getting married and never having to see Pitch's damn face ever again, but now she thinks im dead and she's going to have to raise our child alone. Maybe she'll find someone better than me to protect her and to love her and give her everything I couldn't. I hope she does. All I can do now was wait and pray that i can get out of here as soon as possible.

(Elsa's POV)

I had waited a long month to go to the doctor to check on the baby. The doctors took a long time before actually giving me a thorough answer..

"Elsa, we did some full exams and that brought to conclusion and you might give birth to twins in about 5 to 6 months."

"Thank you doctor" all I did was get the doctors slip and I walked home to the castle. I went to my bedroom door but when I tried to open it, it was locked. Just then I saw Anna coming towards me.

"Elsa, we need to talk." I hesitated but I realized Anna is the only one I have left at the moment. I can't abandon her now.

"Yeah, we do." After I sat in Anna's room and poured out to her my results with the doctor.

"Anna, I might have twins and jack won't be here to see them. They won't even know who their father was or what he looks like! They will have to grows up without a father and I couldn't even get married to him to call their father my husband!"

"Elsa, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"I don't think jack is dead."

"What?"

"I don't think jack is dead, because pitch has wanted jack to suffer and maybe Pitch thinks his main source to hurt Jack is through you."

"I hope you are right, Anna." I smiled and gave Anna a hug. She gave me the key to unlock my room and I grabbed a book from my bookcase. I looked on the cover to reveal the name of the book which was "Jack frost". I miss Jack more than anything in the world and i would do anything to have him back.

~6 months later~

(Jacks POV)

It had been a while I was locked up. I stayed there without hesitation to try to get my strength back before I would try breaking out. As soon as I felt I was strong enough I blasted my way out of the horrible dungeon. All I needed to do now was find Elsa and make sure she was OK.

(Elsa's POV)

I immediately went to the bathroom after I woke up. Morning sickness. After I cleaned myself up I tried to make my way back to my bed but I tripped on a piece of loose carpet and fell. I screamed as loud as I could but it wasn't because of the pain. I landed on my stomach and could lose my children at any second. Anna was the first person to show up in my room. Once she saw me she called for kristoff to go get help. Then after i heard the door to my room open. It wasn't Kristoff, or Kai, or Gerda. It was Jack Frost.


	10. Chapter 10: after a lot of waiting

Chapter 10: After a lot of waiting.

As soon as he caught sight of me on the floor he rushed to help me. I couldn't believe it. He really was alive.

"Elsa are you OK?" He asked immediately.

"I love the fact that you are back after so long, jack, but we need Elsa to the hospital fast!" Anna screamed. Jack picked me up in his arms and he ran to the hospital as fast as he could. I could hear Anna breathing hard, showing she wasn't too far away. Before I knew it we entered the hospital and Jack called for help.

"Jack." I murmured in his ear. His name was the only word I could manage to say before i was laid down and had an oxygen mask put on me. I could hear the doctors whispering about an emergency and I could hear jack and anna crying behind the doors of the hospital room. Nothing felt real. I just let myself fall into a deep sleep and I hoped all the pain would be over when I woke up.

(Jacks POV)

Me and anna were forced to stay in the waiting room until further notice so I decided to talk to anna to pass the time.

"What happened to her, Anna?"

"Well, I guess she slipped and fell and when you're pregnant, especially with twins, falling is the worst thing that could happen to you."

"Wait...Elsa is pregnant with...twins?" Anna nodded in agreement and I smiled brightly. After me and Anna talked about what life would be like when the babies come. After a long time of talking and a certain three hour nap, one of the nurses told me and Anna to follow her. She led us to the door of the room and stopped there. After knocking she went in and the nurse motioned us to come inside. When I walked in the first thing I saw was Elsa staring at me. She had a kind smile on her face and I rushed to hug her.

"I Missed you so much, Elsa."

"I missed you too, Jack."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, especially now that I have you back, I thought you were dead. Where were you?"

"After the night we got jumped, pitch locked me up in a weird cell and I couldn't leave for a while but don't worry I'm back now and i'm here to stay."

"Well, I'm glad you are back but now I have one question for you: _would you like to meet your kids?"_

I was so focused in having Elsa back I didn't notice the two tiny babies in the nearby nurses arms. The nurse gave the girl to me and the boy to Elsa. I laughed lightly. My kids.

"What are we going to name them, Elsa?"

"How about Jack for the boy?" I smiled at her.

"I love it, but we need to name the girl Eira"

"Deal. Jack and Eira. Their perfect."

"So are we still up for a wedding?" I told her with a smirk.

"Of course. I never took my ring off."

"Oooh, I'll plan the wedding!" Anna chimed in.

"OK but don't make it too big! The whole kingdom would come if you asked them to." Elsa said quickly. Anna scowled at Elsa.

"Ugh fine! I wont make it big!" Anna growled

"Thank you! But on another note do you want to be my maid of honor?" Elsa asked

"Yes! Of course, Elsa!"

"Thank you so much, Anna! You have to invite Punzie and Flynn!"

"Things are finally going to go good for us." I said, careful not to wake up Eira.

"Yes they are, and they will stay that way." Elsa smiled brightly. I hoped Elsa was right. We would have a happy life with little Jack and Eira. After i stepped out of the room for a few minutes and I wrote a letter to a good friend of mine.

_Hey North, I have a few things I need to tell you and a favor I need to ask you for. Please reply soon ~Jack _

It didn't take long for North to reply. I got the reply letter about 30 minutes after I put my pen and paper down and sent the letter through the wind towards the north pole. After i opened North's letter i could see he was concerned right away.

_Hey jack, what did you need to tell me? Is it good or bad news? By the way what is the favor you need? I'll do it I just need to know what it is. I'll be waiting for your reply soon. ~North_

_Well first of all I have really good news: I have two kids now. their names are little Jack and Eira. Me and Elsa will be married soon but I have some concerns. Pitch has kidnapped Elsa twice and has held me captive for six months. The favor is that for a while we need you and the other guardians to guard the castle or at least until we capture pitch again so that Arendelle is safe from him. Please help us. _~Jack

After I sent the letter I went back to Elsa's hospital room check on her. She was asleep. I kissed her forehead and turned around and saw a note on the counter.

_Jack,_

_I have to stay in town till late tonight, so do me a favor and check on Anna for a little while and tell her i'll be home soon. Thanks. ~ Kristoff._

So I left a note for Elsa and went to the palace to check on anna. When I got there I knocked on Anna's door and heard snoring. I knocked a little louder and faint "_who is it"._

_"_Its jack, can i come in?"

"Yes!" I went in and sat on Anna's bed. Her hair looked it was in in a complete train wreck but the rest of her looked OK.

"So, Kristoff told me to tell you he was going to come home late tonight and I also came to say hi and wake you up since I knew you would sleep in today. Its kind of like everyday except I'm waking you up and not Kristoff." Anna scowled for a few seconds and then it turned into a bright smile. I have a tendency to oversleep too, but not as much as anna.

"Hey, can I go visit Elsa for a little while?"

"Yeah, of course. She's your sister, you don't have to ask me."

"Well, on a different note, have you thought about what would happen when you become King of Arendelle?"

"What do you mean by "king of Arendelle"? Anna that is insane."

"Jack, by marrying Elsa, you will become king. She _is Queen _Elsa of Arendelle."

"I never really thought of that."

"Whatever happens, just don't hurt sister. She had to go through a lot. I don't want to her to be heartbroken."

"I would never hurt elsa."

"Good but incase you do, I will be waiting for you with baseball bat." I chuckled and hugged Anna. If there was anyone in the world that would be the best sister in law it would be anna.

**A/N: omg thanks for all the support! Especially to , QueenelsaWriter, and LunaNight! :)**

**LunaNight: also sorry! Î knew you wanted two girls I really wanted a jack Jr. Anyway i took your advice how to name girl. Eira Sophie frost is her full name. Hope everyone likes! 3 3**


	11. Chapter 11: coming home

**Chapter 11**

**(Elsa's POV)**

I awoke to the sound of Eira crying. I tried up to see if she was ok but i crumpled to the floor, feeling weak. I didn't feel like getting up so I just stayed on floor, listening to the heart-wrenching sound of Eira crying. After a while the door opened to the sound of anna and jack asking me if I was ok.

"I'm fine, I just fell and i didn't feel like getting up."

"Gosh, Elsa one day you are gonna give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, jack. I just felt weak, now do me a favor and go see Eira is OK" Anna rushed behind me and picked up Eira, as jack made an attempt to pick me up. As soon as I sat on the bed, jack sat right next to me.

"How am I going to deal with you, Elsa?" Jack chuckled as anna stood next to Eira's crib, looking away innocently. I looked away at the sound of the sound of the door opening. The doctor stopped in front of my bed and smiled.

"Good news, elsa, your kids are healthy and you can probably take them home tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor."

"Any time, my queen." After the doctor left jack unexpectedly gave me a passionate kiss.

"Gosh Elsa, if you wanted me leave you could have just asked!" Once again I had forgotten anna was standing right by me and jack. I just laughed and kissed jack again. This would finally go good for us. Jack told me some friends protecting arendelle and they would be hunting pitch. This brought a Smile to my face.. I will not let pitch hurt my kids. Even if it costs my own life.

"What are we going to do about pitch, jack"

"Don't worry, I have friends that can help us. Remember?"

"Jack, pitch is very clever and remember he even made elsa think you were dead!" Anna said with concern. She was right. "I didn't think you were dead because when you described pitch to us I could tell he would use elsa to make you suffer. For petes sake you fell harder than a hundred pound rock for elsa. anyone could see that! Every time pitch has done something to you he used one of your friends for it, now that you actually love someone that's your weak spot."

"I guess you're right anna." After a while Anna left to go wait for kristoff at home when jack layed down next to me and gave me a kiss. It was about ten when me and jack started to talk. It felt like old times. That felt like so long ago.

"Do you ever wonder what our kids will be like?" Jack asked

"All the time, jack."

"I hope they don't have a childhood like mine."

"Why?"

"Well I wasn't always jack frost. When i was really young, my name used to be Jackson overland. I had brown hair and brown eyes, like my mother and sister. One day I decided to take my sister ice skating on the frozen lake but the ice started to crack so i took a hook shaped staff and pushed her into the snow to try and sàve her. I was successful in saving her but suddenly I fell into the ice and drowned. One night I woke up and I was lifted out of the lake and then the moon told me I was Jack frost. I didn't remember anything about my family or where I came from. Soon after I realized people could only see me if they believe in me. A lot of years later the guardians told me I had to become a guardian too. It wasn't until my friend, tooth told me I could find the memories from when I was still Jackson overland. It was the only reason I decided to help them at the moment. Then i grew to like them and that's when pitch became my enemy. After all the fighting one little boy finally saw me and we defeated pitch but now I see pitch's. confinement wasn't meant to last." A streak of tears was coming down my cheek as jack told me this. I thought life was horrible for me but now i see jack didn't have life too good either. Its what made us stronger though.

"Pitch may be. Free but we have each other and our kids, we can be happy all we need to do is be careful. Plus when pitch had me locked up the second time I made secret friends with one of the nightmares. He promised to help me against pitch if he could. He just won't tell pitch whose side he is really on."

"So we have help on the inside? This is great. With that nightmare helping maybe pitch will attack less frequently."

"We can be a family."

"We _will_ be a family, Elsa. We will be together and stay together. Always." I wanted this moment to last forever but knew that sooner or later reality probably come back to bite us in the butt.

The next day Anna came back to help us bring the twins home but she brought kristoff along too. Which wasn't much help. He was terrified to hold the kids. He kept saying _'I'm gonna drop them, I'm gonna drop them"_ with a terrified look on his face. I felt bad for him... for like a second. Poor kristoff. When We got back to the castle I went to my room to set things down. About three minutes after Anna burst into my Room saying that the twin's room was finished. It was beautiful. Anna and Gerda planned it all by themselves. Everyday for the next two weeks was wedding dress fittings, preparations and taking care of my kids. When Anna planned a party she went all out. She even sent letters to corona, Scotland and even berk. Our guests would all come three days before the wedding and leave a week after. I can't believe that i was going to get married to Jack Frost. I wished mother and father here to be able to see that. Hopefully all will go well!

**A/N: well next chapter is the wedding! Yay 3! Punzie, hiccup and merida will be making an appearance alongside toothless! lol 3 hope you guys like! Please review, I'm always open to new ideas! Love you guys 33333333 :-) **


	12. Chapter 12: wedding day

Chapter 12

I was jumping with excitement in less than 14 hours I would be marrying the man of my dreams. Anna and our cousin, Rapunzel from corona, picked out an amazing white dress with lace sleeves and a long train to complement it. My good friend merida would be one of my bridesmaids as well. I love the fact that merida came but I didn't like the fact that she traveled here all the way from Scotland. It would pain me if something happened to her.

Jacks best man, hiccup, came here from berk which is even farther than scotland. Hiccup arrived faster than merida since he came riding his dragon, toothless.

I was sleeping until Anna, Merida, and punzie came into my room. Anna and punzie were screaming "_its time to get ready!"_ While merida tried to wake me up by shaking me in an attempt to be a "good bridesmaid and not wake me up like that for her her own personal amusement"

"How many hours till the wedding anna?" I asked after a yawn.

"About 4 hours," Anna sàid with smile.

"4 hours! I didn't realize as slept that long!"

"Come on lets go get you ready!"

"Aww do I have to!?"

"Come on!"

We started by putting on my beautiful dress. Then I let Punzie do my make up, having merida do my nails, and Anna doing my hair. My heart was pounding. 1 hour left. after day dreaming for awhîle a knock came on my door and Merida answered it. It was hiccup.

"A message from the groom,"said hiccup in his most deepest voice, "the groom says he can't wait to see you , Elsa. That is all"

Once he closed the door Merida smiled widely

"Who was that? He's cute!" Merida gushed loudly.

"I'm still outside the door, mèrida. And by the way my name is hiccup." After that Merida turned deep red.

"Next time give me a warning, hiccup!" Merida shouted. I couldn't control my laughter and could Punzie or Anna.

"I'm not sure if I should. I just hope _toothless_ doesn't get too jealous."

"Who...is...toothless?"

"A dragon, who just so happens my buddy."

'Uh oh! Elsa what do I do?" I just laughed at her.

"15 minutes elsa" Punzie reminded me. After that I walked church which took a while since anna was more lazy than sack of potatoes. We got there just in time. It felt a bit like my coronation (~scared just not about freezing summer). Jack stood at the alter. Looking super handsome. My heart racing faster than ever. I remember the priest but I was too focused on jack. The only part that interested me was Queen _Elsa do you take this man as you lawfully wedded husband?_

"I do"

" Jack do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride."

Jack really couldn't wait. The second the priest said the word bride jack pulled me to a deep kiss.

I dont regret it for a moment.

I could hear the applause already. The party after was beautiful. Jack even asked me to dance. The only times I have danced with someonè was when jack and it was only be in my bedroom on the days barely started speak other again. But I had to face that jack was an awesome dancer. Even the twins were there and everyone was saying how cute they were.

"They're so cute, elsa... makes me wanna have more."

"Do you wanna carry them for nine months then give birth to them, Jack?"

"Nope i'm good!"

After the party was over awhile I found Anna sitting down rubbing her stomach. I think she ate way too much chocolate.

"Elsa i feel sick."

"I know, Anna. let's go get you to bed." I called for kristoff to takè Anna upstairs and I went back to my room with jack. All the other guests have gone to bed already.

"I'm worried about Anna, Jack"

"Me too, snowflake."

"What are we going to do?" Just then kristoff ran into room with a terrified face.

"Kristoff what happened?"

"She's not doing well Elsa"

"Oh no!" I sent jack to wake up Puñzie Flynn Hiccup añd Merida, while i ran into anna's room. She looked really sick.

"Elsa.." Anna croaked.

"Anna... what's going on? why are you sick?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Oh god anna!" I held her hand and sat down next to her talking until unexpectedly she went limp. I screamed for help. And ran out in the hall for kristoff.

I was breathing hard. I felt like crying. I finally broke down in front of the door which was closed where the desperate screams of my friends trying to revive anna. Jack wrapped his arms around me and took me back to my room.

"Jack whatever you do promise me you won't let me go."

"I promise." I fell asleep listening to jack whisper a lullaby in Spanish. It sounded like this:

_Llegaste a mi vida  
sin pena y con prisa  
yo cargaba una espada en la espalda_

_Dijiste bonita  
ya no tengas miedo  
yo solo quiero hacerte bien_

_Yo no sabía amar  
creí que no debía darlo todo  
sin antes esperar  
que hicieras magia, fuego  
y de algun modo  
siempre buscaste la cura  
para este roto corazón_

_Fuiste  
la lluvia en la mañana  
en días tristes  
ahuyentaste con tu boca mi dolor  
y nunca dije nada_

_Quererte fue facil  
quererte tan hondo  
que difícil fue dejarte atrás  
Me fui de tu vida dejando una herida  
yo no te quise lastimar_

_Yo no sabía amar  
creí que no debía darlo todo  
sin antes esperar  
que hicieras magia, fuego  
y de algun modo  
siempre buscaste la cura  
para este roto corazón_

_Fuiste  
la lluvia en la mañana  
en días tristes  
ahuyentaste con tu boca mi dolor..._

_Y nunca dije nada..._

I understood it perfectly. The last line was clearer than any other part:

_you were the  
rain in the morning  
on sad days  
with your lips you put my pain to flight ..._

_And I never said anything ..._

**A/N so they're married.**

**yay.**

**What next? We'll find out Soon. The lullaby jack sang wasn't even a lullaby at all. It was a song by "kaay" and its my fàvorite Spanish song called** _**"nunca dije**_**" which means "I never said". If anyone wants a translation just ask in the reviews. Any ideas? I Need help with what Should happen with Anna and why it happened. I'm open to any ideas you'd have and I will include them all in the story. :-) love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: the nightmare and the jerk

I woke up and looked at the clock. 3:07.(Who can tell me where I got this time from) Damn it. Its the fourth time i've woken up. Hiccup took anna to the hospital, followed by the sound of kristoff's sobs, which haunt my memory.

I was still in jack's arms. I broke into a very hard sob which woke jack as well. He sat up and pulled me up with him.

"Elsa, its ok. Calm down. Its OK."

"Jack I'm scared!"

"Don't be afraid, it's ok. You're fine."

"But Anna is not!" After that he sat quietly and rocked me in his arms. I wonder if he did this with his sister when she was scared. Fàther did that when I cried and missed anna or when i had to stop playing with Tadashi, as kids

Then I got an idea.

"I'll be back I need to write to an old friend."

"Who?"

"Tadashi Hamada, from San Fransokyo."

"Oh yeah, that high tech place, where the nerds always found a way to thaw my snow." Jack pouted like a little kid. For the first time after Anna went to the hospital I smiled. After Jack fell asleep,I went to my desk and grabbed a pen.

Tadashi and hiro,

Its been awhile. how are you guys?

* * *

Tadashi, do you remember when we were kids and you said you were going to build a robot to help sick people... well anna is very sick and î was was wondering how fast can yôu make one of those and come to arendelle. Please hurry!

~Queen Elsa of arendelle

Went downstairs and sent the letter as fast as I could. It took three hours for a reply from Hiro.

* * *

Elsa?

Tadashi told me about you once. Unfortunately Tadashi died in a fire a month ago. Luckily he did get to building that robot and since I upgraded him a few weeks ago I can be in Arendelle in about three hours. Just a warning I'm already on my way so by the time you read this you'll know I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Anything for you and Anna.

~Hiro

* * *

It made me sad to hear what happened to tadashi but his inventions are always really good. I've never met Hiro but I remember seeing him as a baby when I would still talk with Tadashi. And hiro actually did come in fifteen minutes.

That robot was way bigger than I expected.

"Elsa?" A young boy with black spiky hair asked.

"Hello, Hiro." I smiled at the boy and I stared in awe at the robot.

"Hello, I am Baymax." The large robot said. "Where is the patient."

"Follow me."

I led Baymax and Hiro to the hospital as fast as I could and left Anna and Baymax alone. A few minutes later Baymax came out with his diagnosis.

"The patient seems to have had a miscarriage and has had a fourth stage virus that caused the miscarriage in the first place. The virus which has been cleared with Antibiotics. The patient has yet to wake up"

"Miscarriage?"

"I am afraid so."

"Can I see her?"

"Little contact with individuals is recommended."

"Sorry, Els." Hiro said putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Its anna who is gonna take this hard."

"She'll be OK, she will just need time to think about things." Hiro said just before jack ran into the room. He looked like he just woke up, which probably was what had just happened.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Anna got sick and had a miscarriage."

"Oh no. Why did it happen?"

"She did have a fourth stage virus, so she just wasn't able to handle, I guess." Hiro chimed in.

"Oh."

"I just hope she wakes up soon." I ran past hiro into the waiting room where Punzie was sobbing in a chair, hugging Kristoff, who was also sobbing and where Hiccup had Merida in his arms, both asleep, on the couch .

"Hi guys." I said quietly.

Rapunzel jumped up and yelled, "Elsa!" This woke up Merida with a jump which made her elbow Hiccup in the chest.

"Hi Elsa." Hiccup said in a strained voice, while rubbing his ribs.

"How's Anna?" Kristoff asked between sobs.

"Kristoff, Anna had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry." I explained.

"How is Anna?"

" She's getting over a stage four virus, but she seems to be responding well to the treatment. "

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I need to see her."

"No, Kristoff. Little contact with anyone is not recommended. I'm not even allowed to see her."

"Damn it!" Kristoff yelled, giving a punch to the wall. "How did this happen? A fourth stage virus? But she was fine yesterday!"

"Did she eat anything bad?"

"No. Maybe... she ate a box of chocolates at the reception. But the thing was I didn't buy them for her so I assumed she got them for herself."

"Who would want to hurt Anna?" Merida asked.

Then it clicked.

"Prince Hans of the southern isle."

"That son of a bitch!" Kristoff yelled.

"Kristoff, calm down."

"But what if it was him! Someone needs to give that jerk a royal ass-whipping!"

"But what if it wasn't him." Hiccup asked

"I say he still deserves an ass-whipping." Kristoff grumbled.

"I need to go back to the castle to check on Jack jr. and Eira." I said. Tell jack if he could meet me at the castle in like ten minutes, please." I said

"OK." Punzie said.

I walked into the my bedroom and flopped on my bed. _Why was this happening to us? _I asked myself. After a few seconds I got up and went to the twin's room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was at the window.

It was Pitch... and he had Eira in his arms.

Jacks pov

Rapunzel told me to go meet Elsa back at the castle, but when I checked in her room, she wasn't there. I decided to check the kids room. I opened the door and I saw pitch.

He had my daughter.

Icicles which had dark sand trapped inside them covered the room and on the floor was Elsa. Her dress was torn and tattered, but the part that frightened me the most was that her skirt was lifted and her legs where spread apart. Her hands were in a position that looked like she was pinned down and her hair was messy.

She put up a fight. She lost.

Unconscious. Bruised. Vulnerable.

I rushed to her side and glared at Pitch.

"Hello, Jack Frost."

"Put my daughter down." I growled

"Well you see, she's not _your_ daughter. You see _many_ things happened when I kidnapped Elsa the first time. Your wife is a heavy sleeper. I'd bet she didn't _feel_ anything then and only a few minutes ago I'd bet she didn't feel anything when I-"

"Shut up!" I yelled to cut him off. He couldn't have done _that_ to Elsa.

"And you see I wasn't the only one... I had a little _help."_

"Who?" I growled

"Hans!" Pitch called. At that moment Hans came in through the window.

"You poisoned, Anna."

"I don't regret it." Hans chuckled.

"Let my daughter go!"

"Don't worry... i'll let you see her the next time we see each other. But by then, the brat won't even remember you." Pitch said.

I attacked Hans and froze him from the waist down but Pitch provided more of a challenge. It took a while but frost reached the end of his long cloak, which made it hard for him to run for a few seconds. When I ran to get him he dropped Eira and ran. I picked up Hans and yelled in his face, "Don't ever mess with my family ever again!" After that I threw him out the window where he fell on top of Pitch who was waiting for him. I locked the window and picked up Eira who was wailing. I put her in her crib and ran to Elsa. I could hear her heartbeat and her small but slow breaths.

"Elsa? Elsa!" I yelled. She seemed to be trying to wake up but she was hesitating.

"Jack?" Elsa murmured.

"Its me, Elsa. I'm here. You're fine. Its OK." I said between several hard sobs

"What happened?" She murmured. I didn't say anything. She kept asking what happened but I couldn't answer her. I just sobbed.

I didn't know what to say. How do you explain this to someone?

No matter what, I will get my revenge on Pitch and Hans. I had many reasons before, to protect Elsa but now I am furious. They hurt Elsa. I wasn't there to protect her.

It was all my fault.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Jack's POV It took a while for Elsa to finally wake up completely . For two days She kept asking what happened but I wasn't planning on telling her anything. It would just scare her. I was afraid. I was afraid if I didn't tell her and she found out by herself, she would never forgive me. I was afraid if I did tell her and she knew I couldn't protect her from it, I would never forgive myself. "Jack, why won't you tell me anything?

"I just cant-"

"Jack, you're my husband. You shouldn't keep secrets from me."

"I just don't want to scare you."

"You won't scare me. If you could just tell me what happened, we could figure this out."

"How much do you remember, Elsa?"

"I remember Pitch and he had Eira in his arms. Then there was... Hans. He told me if I didn't put up a fight he would let Eira live. I just didn't want Eira hurt and Hans came toward me and I pushed him away and he got mad. Then he tried pulling me toward him and I slapped him. Then he brought up his fist and then... that's all I remember."

"That's it, I'm gonna kill them!"

"Jack, did they...?" I remained silent. "Oh. That's what you didn't want me scared about." I nodded slowly.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry, I should've protected you. I was too late. "

"Jack, there was nothing you could have done to stop it"

"Yes, there was! I was just too late to stop it." In between there was a long pause of silence.

"How's Anna?"

"I dont know I haven't gone to see her."

"Does anyone know what happened."

"Only Hiccup knows. He can keep a secret."

"Please don't tell anna."

"Why?"

"She has too many problems to deal with right now, and I don't want to add anymore to them."

"If you don't tell her I will."

"No, please don't, Jack!"

"Els, she is your sister. She needs to know these things!"

"How do I tell her this? That Pitch and Hans tried..." her voice trailed off into a sob. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. "What do I do, Jack?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, snowflake." The second after I said that Hiccup ran in.

"Jack, Bunny is after Pitch. He found him in the forest with-" Then his eyes shifted to Elsa. "Hey, Elsa. How are you doing?" He said trying to act casual.

"I'm OK." She said in the lowest of voices. "How's Anna?"

"She's doing a lot better. She woke up a few hours ago. I told her you felt a bit sick, so you had to stay home."

"She doesn't know anything else that happened with Pitch?"

"No, Not at all."

"OK." Then his eyes shifted back to me. "Jack, I'm gonna take Toothless and go hunt down pitch with Bunny."

"Go for it, Hiccup."

"Kk, later, Jack. Bye, Elsa." And just like that Hiccup left

. "Jack," Elsa said softly

. "Yeah, Els."

"Who is Bunny?"

"You might know him as the Easter Bunny."

Elsa's eyes widened and I smiled softly. "You know the Easter Bunny?!"

" Yup, but I am never letting him meet you. He's a bit of a showoff, he's grumpy 95 percent of the time and he gets pissed off if you mess with his Easter Eggs."

"How would you know he gets mad when someone messes with his Easter eggs?"

"Cause I was the dumbass he got pissed at." She laughed. A brilliant sound. I always love to make her smile.

"What did you do? Freeze the eggs?" My face went red. She guessed correctly.

" Maybe."

"Haha, no surprise, Jack. Sounds like something you would do." She pressed her lips to my right cheek and held me close. She buried her face in my hoodie and laughed but after a while that laugh turned into a silent sob.

"Elsa, is there something I can do?"

"No."

I needed to do something. "I know a place, we can go and you can meet one of my friends."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

* * *

I took out a snow globe I "borrowed" from North and whispered "North pole" after I threw the snow globe at the wall, i held on to Elsa and jumped through the portal. We landed right in front of North's globe. After I led Elsa to his office, where he left the door wide open, while he was working on a beautiful ice sculpture. "Hey, North."

"Ah, Jack Frost, good to see you." North said in a thick Russian accent. "Oh, you must be Queen Elsa! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, North." Elsa said calmly. "I think I remember you. You wrote to me once. It was a letter I'll never forget. You were ten years old, and you wished for an old friend to come visit you." "Really? I don't remember that. Who was it? "

"Heh, he's your husband now." He said with light chuckles in between.

"I knew you missed me, snowflake" I chimed in. I wrapped Elsa in my arms and held her close. "You wanna go meet the tooth fairy next?"

"Sure." Elsa said with a smile.

"Later, North." I said

"Bye, Jack. Bye Elsa." North said turning to work on the small ice sculpture of a train. When I left his office, i slammed the door and heard a crash. "Damn it, Jack. That's why you on naughty list!"

"Tell me something don't know, North."


	15. Chapter 15: good and bad times

_**'UPDATES: so like I got these stupid things called school and i have a competition for clarinet and then a contest for violin with my orchestra!**_

_**So i feel that i should address why i don't update often and you guys might think i'm lying or i just want pity and sympathy but i dont. So here it goes...**_

_**My brother has Brain Cancer and its becoming a stage 4. I have had to skip school for a week to go to Houston so my brother could get brain surgery as a way to take out the worst part of his cancer. As the sister of someone who has cancer it's really tough. I am very lucky though because i have great friends and followers who support me and thank you to some of the writers of jelsa fan fics (you know who you are because i told you) because one: i can relate and two: everyday you guys make me smile.**_

_**So enough with that story, lets get on with the story you are actually here for.**_

Jack:

When elsa and i made it to the tooth palace, we found tooth rambling to her fairies about what cities to go to.

"Hi Tooth." I called.

"Hey Jack! It's nice to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Well first of all, this is my wife, Elsa and-"

"Oh my gosh its so nice to meet you, Elsa! Jack has told me so much about you! Did you really freeze the summer once?! That is amazing! Jack has never done that before! Have you met North yet? He's a trip!" Tooth said, interrupting me.

"Its nice to meet you as well tooth." Elsa said calmly. For a girl who froze the summer after listening to her sister ramble on, i'm surprised i didn't see ice on the walls already.

"Jack, hiccup told me whats going on. If you want Elsa can stay here with me and you can go hunt Pitch."

"What do you think Elsa?"

"Sure, id love to stay with tooth."

"Ok well i'll see you in like two hours, Elsa. Take care of her, Tooth"

"I will. I promise." Tooth said. I pulled Elsa into a hug and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Jack." Elsa whispered.

"I love you too, Elsa. I'll be back soon, i promise." I kissed her forehead and ran into the still open portal, to hiccup and bunny.

Elsa:

After Jack left i went with tooth inside her palace and i was amazing! The only weird thing was that she kept trying to look at my teeth. Once i finished getting a tour of the palace, we finally got a chance to talk to each other like normal people.

"So what is your story with Jack?" Tooth asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Jack told me about recent things but i never heard the full story."

"Well, it started when i was a little, i was really open with my sister. Then one day i was playing with my sister and i saw a boy outside. I went outside to go meet him and then he had to leave. When i went back inside and i accidentally hit my sister with my magic. To keep her safe i shut her out and i wanted it to stay that way until i learned to control. On the day of my coronation, i froze the summer but then Anna helped me find the answer. A few months after, i saw Jack at the gate and we started talking a lot and we became really close. One day i went into a depression and jack and i confessed our feelings for each other. Pitch has been trying to hurt us since that day. After three months, pitch captured Jack and held him captive for 6 months. Then, i had the twins and then Jack came back. He and i got married. That night Anna got sick and we found out she had a miscarriage. After i went to go check on the twins and when i went into their room, pitch and Hans were there...You know the rest of the story."

"Wow. Thats intense," Tooth exclaimed.

"Yeah, i just don't know what to do."

"We'll kick Pitch's ass for starters."

"Haha, definitely."

"I'm gonna go call Jack and see what's going on." Tooth said. About five minutes later tooth came back in, looking really, really happy.

"Guess what, Els?! Nevermind, ill just tell you: they caught Pitch and Hans!"

"No way."

"Yup. Toothless burnt their sorry asses."

"I suddenly really like dragons!"

"Hehe me too. Jack's on his way for you."

"Ok." Then a portal opened and jack came out of it with Hiccup and a very large _Bunny_?

"Hey Tooth, Hi Elsa," they said in perfect unison.

"Hi"

"You ready to go home, Snowflake?" Jack asked.

"Yup."

"See you later, Elsa" Tooth said.

"Bye Tooth ." Then i walked through the portal into my room with Hiccup and _Bunny_ following.

"So this is your girlfriend, mate?" Bunny said to jack.

"Shit. Elsa was not supposed to meet you... ever." Jack scowled. Bunny looked shocked.

"What do you mean by that! I'm one of the best people you know!" Bunny yelled.

"You're hard headed and stubborn. I didn't want Elsa close to anyone like that."

"Then why do _**you**_ get to be close to her?"

"Cause she loves me."

"Guys stop arguing! Both of you are freaking annoying, stubborn and hard headed! So can you shut up for like 5 goddamn seconds!" Hiccup yelled. Then there was silence... for 2 seconds.

"Shut up! You stay out of this!" Jack and Bunny yelled in unison.

"Ok." Hiccup said in the smallest of voices. He shrunk down and sat on the floor at corner of my room. This got me a bit angry. They shouldn't have treated hiccup like that. So i got up and sat next to hiccup.

"How long can they argue?" I whispered to hiccup.

"Until they finally outwit each other or they run out of insults and comebacks." Hiccup whispered back.

"Want to go get ice cream while they work things out?"

"Yes please."

"Let's go."

We both got up and snuck out of my room downstairs to The kitchen. We both got chocolate ice cream and i then we sat outside, in front of the castle because bunny and Jack's conversation could be heard from everywhere in the castle.

"You wanna play a game?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"O.k. so I'm gonna say a word and you say the first thing that comes to your mind when i say it."

"Ok. You start."

"Ok um... pineapple?" Hiccup asked

"Mango." I said

"Fish?"

"Water."

"Summer?" Hiccup asked.

"Olaf." I replied.

"Haha ok. Um... Arendelle?"

"Home."

"Rapunzel?."

"Wonderful person."

"Merida?" Hiccup said

"Your lover." I smirked.

" oh Ok... WAIT WHAT!" Hiccup yelled.

I started laughing really hard and i guess someone heard me because Merida, Jack and Punzie came and sat next to us.

"I heard that, Elsa" Merida grumbled.

"We are not lovers." Hiccup added.

"So you prefer the term "friends with benefits " instead?" Jack said. Both Merida's face and hiccups face turned a bright red.

"No!" They both yelled.

"Yeah right! Last night you slept in the same bed and i could have sworn i heard moaning from Merida." Jack said.

Me and rapunzel were laughing like crazy! Merida's face matched her hair and then she stormed off. Then hiccup and Punzie ran after her.

"That was fun." Jack said.

"Did you and bunny finally finish fighting?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Ok." Then i smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack whined.

"You were rude to hiccup and i didn't like it. "

"Sorry." Jack muttered. Then he stuck his out at me. He laughed and then i pushed my unfinished chocolate ice cream on his forehead.

"You did not just do what i think you did." Jack said, wiping off the chocolate with his hand.

"Oops. Sorry?"

"Its ok. How fast can you run?"

"Why?"

"Because payback's a bitch." Jack said with a snowball in his hand. Without thinking i formed a snowball in my hand and threw it at him. I ran as fast as i could to the back yard where i hid behind a tree. The i felt a hand on my shoulder and i yelped. Right away i threw another snowball his Face And ran. But i didn't get very far before a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. Then suddenly i saw a flash of light.

_~Elsas flashback~_

_"If you don't put up a fight, we won't hurt the brat." Hans said. _

_"Just let her go. Please." Elsa pleaded._

_"Pitch, take the brat." Hans said wrapping his hands around Elsas waist. Then Elsa jerked away from him but he pulled her closer, lifting the skirt of her dress. _

_"No!" Elsa yelled. Hans shoved her and pinned her hands to the floor. He kissed her neck but she kept kicking and thrashing around, hans seem frustrated and then he raised his hand which collided with elsas left cheek not more than a second Later._

_~End of flashback~_

I screamed as loud as i could and fell on the floor, desperately clutching a nearby tree.

"Elsa!" Jack said crouching down next to me. "Oh my gosh, im so sorry!"

"Its ok Jack."

"Elsa don't worry. We got Pitch and Hans locked up and plus they're wounded and by the burns toothless gave them, they won't have the strength to even get up on their own for two months."

"Im sorry. I'm just messed up now thanks to them."

"Thats not true... You were messed up before you met them too."

"Jack!"

"Im just kidding. You know i don't think you're messed up."

"Jackson Overland Frost!" Screamed a voice with a thick Scottish accent. Merida.

"Shit! She said my full name! Thats never a good sign." Jack said under his breath .

"What did you do to Elsa!" Merida said with a loaded bow, with punzie following her.

"I haven't done anything to her!" Jack said, alarmed.

"Fine. Elsa, something bad is happening. Its about the twins."

"What's wrong with them."

"Eira's hair. Half of it is _black, _and one more thing... we found _this_ in Eira's crib." Merida said, holding up an empty syringe.

"And _this _in Jack Jr's crib." Rapunzel added, holding up a syringe loaded with a black chemical. Me and Jack ran to Eira's room immediately and Merida wasn't lying. Eira's hair was a beautiful platinum blonde at the bottom but the roots were black.

"Jack!"

"Elsa, what are we going to about this?"

"I have no idea how to fix this Jack."

"We could take her to Pabbie."

"Lets go. Hurry!" Once we got to the trolls, it seemed as if pabbie was expecting us.

"Bring the child closer, quickly!" Pabbie said, "who did this?"

"Pitch" Jack, his voice full of hatred towards Pitch.

"You are very lucky you found her before any serious damage could have occurred."

"What is going to happen to her?"

"Well..." then pabbie put one hand on her head and when he removed his hand black sand floated out of it. Eira's hair became the same shade shade of platinum blonde it was before. I took a sigh of relief.

"Hi Elsa!" A familiar voice called. I turned around and saw who it was.

"Hi Olaf.' I said smiling.

"Elsa, who's that weird guy with white hair?" Olaf said. Jacks mouth dropped when olaf called him _weird._

"That's Jack. My husband."

"And the cute little adorable baby?" Olaf said.

"Her name is Eira."

"Awww she looks just like _you_ Elsa, thank god!"

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

"Oh don't worry jack, at least you're more handsome than Kristoff."

"I really, really like this snowman!" Jack said.

"Have you gone to visit Anna in the hospital recently, Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"Nope, how is she?"

"She's doing really well. She talks a lot with Hiro about San Fransokyo. And she has some more visitors arriving, too."

"Who?"

"Vanellope von schweetz and Wreck it Ralph."


End file.
